Hoping, Wishing, Longing
by Catherine4
Summary: A romantic camping trip for Russell & Sophie has an unexpected twist. This is my first Hollyoaks fic, hope you like. Set a little time in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_What are we doing?"_

_There was apprehension and worry written all over her face. Through her blurred vision she swore she could see the hint of a smile playing on his lips. He ran a hand down her face. "What do you think?"_

_She mirrored his smile and looked down shyly. For a moment, she blushed, not wanting to look him in the eye, but she soon looked back up and returned his gaze. "I don't think…"_

_He pulled her in for another kiss. Their lips met briefly, but she again pulled away. "What about everything that happened?"_

_He sighed, shifting on the sofa to turn towards her more. "It didn't happen between us. Our families have nothing to do with here and now." He paused, taking his turn to be embarrassed. "Nothing to do with the way I feel about you."_

_This time, she leant in for the kiss. He reciprocated gladly, the bottles of wine they'd shared did nothing more than relax them. The feelings had been there for months, it wasn't the alcohol creating sexual tension that wasn't three._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Sophie nodded, and Russ snaked and arm gently and longingly around her waist._

"Step forward… And again… Bit more…" Russ had his hands over Sophie's eyes and was leading her across his living room, steering around many items of furniture. She giggled and reluctantly followed.

"Russ, what are you up to?"

Sophie couldn't see anything, his strong hands covered her eyes, but she imagined he had one of his knowing, dopey grins on his face. He was enjoying this. "Right. Open."

She did. "Babe, why have you pitched a tent on the carpet?"

He smiled. "It's not just a tent. I have sleeping bags and everything."

Sophie shook her head. "But why?"

Russ sighed. "Well obviously I don't want to camp in my house. Where's the fun three? But I thought, you know, we could go somewhere nice for a while. Maybe near a beach. What do you think?" He walked round behind Sophie and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I think you're mad" she replied honestly, with a smirk. "I'd love to get away for a few days."

He smiled again, obviously hearing the answer he wanted. "I know this great place in Wales that I used to go as a kid. Road trip?" She turned around and flung her arms around his neck. He reply was a kiss on the lips. "Do I take that as a yes."

"Of course. I need a break. It's just…"

"Mel?"

Sophie's smile faded. "Yeah. She's not been the same since we told her about us. She says she's happy for us, but it's dragging up memories, you know?"

Russ nodded, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Pushing you to tell her."

Sophie placed a hand on his chest comfortingly, their bodies still touching in an embrace. "Stop it, you were right. She needed to know, there was never going to be a good time."

"I'm not my brother."

"Good" Sophie grinned, lightening the mood. "Because it's you I want."

Sophie unlocked her front door with a grin across her face, but it fell slightly when she saw Mel sitting on the sofa, flicking from channel to channel without really registering what was on. She barely noticed Sophie come in the room.

"Mel? Mel?"

Mel blinked. "Oh, hi."

Sophie took her bag off her shoulder and put it on the floor. She joined her sister on the sofa, watching her for a minute to see if she would respond. She didn't, Sophie called her name again.

She sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Not bad, just a bit tired that's all."

Sophie didn't believe her, but let it go. She took a deep breath. "I'm going away tomorrow for a few days." She paused. "With Russ."

Mel put down the TV control and turned to her twin. "Have a good time."

Sophie studied her sister's face, trying to read her expression. It was hard, her eyes looked glazed and it seemed as though her mind was on something else. "Are you ok with us?"

Mel shrugged. "Yeah."

Sophie sighed. She didn't have the energy to try and get answers right now. She loved her sister, but it was exhausting. She didn't want anything or anyone to spoil her happiness.

The sun was setting when the car pulled into the small campsite on the Welsh coast. It was getting dark, but Russ was far from tired. It's like he had turned into a kid again, as all the childhood memories came back. He glanced over at Sophie and grinned, but she was staring out of the window despondent, and didn't turn around until he parked the car and touched her lightly on the arm to get her attention.

"Hey, what's on your mind?"

Sophie smiled, doing her best to look happy. "I'm fine."

"Soph…"

"Honestly." She put both hands on his chest and smiled again. It seemed more genuine this time and Russ nodded.

"Come on then." He climbed out of the car and locked the door, walking round to Sophie and wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're here."

"I can see that." She winked, and the smirk on her face was enough to convince Russ she was back with him and not still in her dazed little world like she had been for most of the journey.

"Let me show you the view." He stuffed the car keys into his pocket, and taking his hand, he pulled her towards the cliff. She giggled, his excitement was endearing, and when they got to the end of the cliff-top path, she planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked with amusement.

"Do I need a reason?"

He shrugged. "No." He looked at her for a beat longer before turning out to see. The ocean crashed on the rocks below, the gentle roaring offered a soothing break to the silence of the secluded area pf beach. Sophie still had hold of Russ's hand and stepped closer, entwining her arm in his.

She glanced past Russ, to the beach below that stretched into the distance. "It's beautiful." She studied his face. There was a mixture of emotions on his face that she couldn't quite read.

"Yeah, it is. Just like I remember it." He looked at her, she frowned.

"Remember?"

"I haven't been back here for years."

"Ah, so this isn't your romantic retreat you come to to impress girls?" She had a glint in her eye.

"No. You're the first." Russ stepped closer, and returned Sophie's grin. "Is it working?"

"Definitely."

Russ let go of Sophie and sat down. He patted the floor next to him and she gladly sat down, snuggling into his side. It wasn't a cold night, but a gentle breeze blew past that mad Sophie shiver. Russ hugged her closer. "You need a blanket?" Sophie shook her head. "Ok, but we need to pitch the tent before it gets dark."

He started to get up, but she pulled him back down. "No, lets just sit."

"You don't want the wine I brought then?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sophie awoke the next morning, greeted by a kiss on the forehead and Russ smiling down at her. She squinted , the sunshine hitting her face, and tried smiling back. "Hi."

"We didn't get the tent up."

She looked around, they were still on the cliff-top, and Russ had draped a blanket over her. She kicked it off, it was too hot now. She wondered what the time was, it felt close to mid day.

"It's 11:30" Russ said, as if reading her mind.

"Erm, ok." Yep, there is was. Hangover. Sophie groaned and covered her face, trying to block out the light.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come for a walk into town, but I'll take that as a no."

Sophie looked up, apologetic. "I'm sorry. You go, get us something nice for breakfast. I'll have some coffee then you can show me around ok?"

He nodded, giving her a last peck on the lips before he walked over to the car.

Russ sat outside a little café by the harbour. He had told Sophie he wouldn't be long, and he only intended to be a short while, but he couldn't resist a quick look around, reminiscing. He finished off his coffee, needed after the wine last night, and putting on his sunglasses, stood up ready for the 10 minute walk back to the campsite.

He pushed his chair in and swung around, almost bumping into a pushchair. "Oh, sorry" he said, automatically without looking up, but when he did, he stopped. The woman pushing the buggy looked at him, there was a brief flash of recognition across her face, before she mumbled something about how she should be more careful, before she walked off down the street.

Russ stood there for a moment. Did he recognise her too? He wasn't sure, but there was something about her face he found very familiar. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his daydream. He picked up his bag from the bakery and went back to the campsite and to Sophie.

"Hey you. I was about to set out a search party." Sophie lifted her head out of the boot of the car when she saw Russ approaching. She had changed her clothes, and her curly blond hair was tied up in a messy bun. She smiled at him, but she didn't look that awake and he grinned back.

"I come bearing bacon and egg sarnies" he said, bounding up to her.

She nodded. "Yum."

"You still feeling rough babe?"

She rubbed her forehead. "Not great. Hey, I thought I'd make a start on the tent but it didn't really go to plan."

She indicated the tent piled on the ground and pegs and instruction booklets scattered around. She gave him and embarrassed soft of smile and he shook his head. "What would you do without me?"

"Sleep on top of a cliff another night?"

Russ shook his head, grabbing her hand. "Come on, let me show you how it's done." She slammed the boot shut and followed him over to the tent.

Ten minutes later, the tent was up. Russ stood with his hands on his hips, a satisfied look on his face. He nodded at Sophie with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"My hero." She pretended to swoon, then giggled and joined him by his side. She draped her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist. He bent down and kissed her, she reciprocated gladly.

"How about we christen it?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Russ… Lunch first, sex later."

They had walked along the beach a fair way before they settled by some large rocks just under the cliff. It was a lovely sunny day, and the entrance to the beach from the campsite was littered with sunbathers, brightly coloured towels and picnic boxes. But just five minutes down the beach, it was practically deserted, save for a few seagulls and a man paddling in the rock pools with his children.

Russ sat on a towel, with his back resting against a rock. Sophie lay beside him with her head resting on his chest. She groaned and Russ looked down at her.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Erm." She paused. "Not great. I don't think it was just a hangover this morning. You want the rest of this?"

She offered him half her roll but he declined, continuing to stair at the waves breaking on the shore. Now it was Sophie's turn to be concerned. "Are you ok?"

Russ's brow furrowed. "Yeah, why?"

"Ever since you came back this afternoon it seems like your mind's been somewhere else."

Sophie didn't take her eyes of him, waiting for an answer. He took a moment. "I saw this woman and recognised her. I can't think where from and it's bugging me." He sighed and sat up straighter, Sophie rolled off him. "I'm fine, I'm being stupid."

He stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts, offering a hand to Sophie to pull her up. "Come for a walk?"

Sophie shook her head. "I'm sorry babe, I'm feeling pretty ill." Russ crouched down again, concerned. She smiled at him. "Maybe I'll be feeling better later. You go if you like."

"I feel bad leaving you."

"Actually, I think I'd rather rest on my own, I'm not very good company at the moment. Honestly, go!"

Russ didn't know how long he'd been walking the beach for, he'd got lost in his own little world and it was so quiet, he didn't even notice the time tick by. Sophie had gone back to the tent to lie down, insisting once again she was ok and didn't want to spoil his holiday.

The sun had ducked behind a cloud so most of the sunbathers had gone. Russ was glad, he was grateful he could study the landscape without the bright sun glaring in his face. It was still warm, and even more peaceful than before. Perfect, except Sophie wasn't on his arm.

He smiled at the thought, looking up from the ground. All he could see was a lone figure sitting some way on front of him. His thoughts turned to his family as he continued walking along, kicking up sand as he went. Everything had been so perfect when they were kids, before Sam went to jail and Dad left. This place represented to Russ everything that was right with his life. Her forgot all the bad stuff now, standing here, and thought only of happy idyllic childhood memories of building sandcastles with his little brother and sister, dancing about in the breaking waves, eating ice lollies on the cliff top watching the sunset.

Now finally his life was getting better. And a lot of that was down to Sophie. Finally looking at his watch, he turned towards the campsite. He wanted to be with Sophie. He'd make something up about checking on her, but the truth was he wanted to cuddle up to her and look after her, more for himself than for her.

Striding more quickly along the stones, he hardly noticed when he got closer to the woman. He walked within a couple of metres past her, but would not have even noticed if his foot hadn't caught the edge of her picnic blanket as it lay on the sand.

"Oh, sorry" he muttered quietly, and threw an apologetic glance her way.

"No problem…"

She lifted her head just as casually, but when their eyes met the both stiffened and Russ inhaled a sharp breath with shock.

"Dannii."


End file.
